Adventure of a Lifetime
by AnimatedCyclone244
Summary: An eleven-year-old girl isn't happy with her 'unfair' life, and believes that she'd be better off if everyone she knew would just disappear. But what happens when she gets exactly what she wishes for? In a land where she is -literally- the only human on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo-hoo! My first ever 'Land Before Time' story!**

**It's a movie series(and t.v. show) that's very dear to my heart, and it always will be even in old age, so I wanted to do a quick little fanfiction about it.  
**

**I'm not going to expect too much attention for this as I'm mainly doing this for myself, just so I'll have it up and out of my head, but if you _do_ happen to like what I write, then please, feel free to to let me know how I'm doing:D:D:D**

* * *

_'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!'_

"Robin? Can I come in?" came the aged voice of Darrel Hall from behind the door to the room of his granddaughter. But when the elderly man received no answer, he slowly turned the handle and looked inside. Seeing a young girl with her mousy brown hair lying face down on her bed; still dressed in a deep green soccer jersey, black shorts, shine guards and cleats.

"Your Gramma told me what happened at tryouts," He said, walking in and gently easing himself to sit beside her on the mattress. "You want to talk with ol' Granpa about it?"

"Why are people so stupid?!" Robin asked as she lifted her head up from the pillow to look at him. She must have been crying for a good while as her brown eyes looked a bit swollen. "Alyssa knew I wanted that spot on the team, but she got picked instead of me!"

"Are you sure you should be mad at Alyssa for something the coach decided?" her Granpa asked. "Besides, didn't she want to be on the team too?"

"I'd think that you'd be happy for your friend for making it on the team."

"She's not my friend anymore!" Robin grumbled. "She doesn't even like the game as much as I do, she told me so, and she _still_ got picked instead of me."

"All because the coach was Mr. Reamer, her Uncle, he picked her because she was family!"

"Really, Robin, that's a bit childish." Darrel chided as he place a hand on her head. "I'm sure Sam picked Alyssa because of her skills, she's a very talented player after all; but in your case, as an adult and a coach, he has a responsibility to take your condition into consideration."

"So you think _I'm_ not talented?!" Robin snapped, looking at her grandfather with a betrayed expression. "That I can't take care of myself?!"

"Now Robin, I didn't mean it like that at all." Darrel said quickly, "it's been a very good while since you last had an attack, Sam probably just wanted to keep it that way, I know _I_ do."

"Just go away, Granpa," Robin mumbled, plopping back down on her bed. "You're not helping at all."

"…If that's what you want, I'll go." Darrel said with a soft sigh, feeling a bit put out. "I'll come and tell you when supper's done."

One he was gone, Robin felt a brief pang of guilt. She hadn't meant to snap at him, she just felt so angry. But the she quickly squashed it, she was treated unfairly and it was his own fault for taking Alyssa's side over hers.

He was _her_ grandfather, he always supposed to take her side. Just like her so called 'friend' was supposed to have her back.

She had been practicing so much before tryouts today, and every time she felt like an attack was close coming on, she's stop right away and take a break. She had it under perfect control, but Alyssa, Mr. Reamer, even her own grandparents, they just didn't care.

"Who needs Mr. Reamer, or Alyssa or anybody! No one understands how I feel anyways…" she mumbled out loud before pulling the covers over her head, not even bothering to take off her soccer uniform; cleats' and all. "I wish I could go to a place where I could do _what_ I wanted _whenever_ I wanted to, all by _myself_!"

"I don't need anyone else at all!"

A little while after, her anger soon started to ease away, and pretty soon, she fell asleep. Unaware of two sets of all knowing eyes watching her as she began to drift off.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

**_"Amazing how sure she seems it would be better to be on her own."_**

_"Has one little fight with her friend and thinks the whole world's against her, won't even listen to the reason her family has to tell and wishes to go to a place far away from what already she knows."_

**_"The silly child doesn't understand or appreciate all the things she already has."_**

_"That's the problem with these humans; they never know what they have until they don't have it anymore."_

**_"Maybe it's time for this one to learn that lesson."_**

_"But we can't just take her away from her home, that'd be breaking the rules, you know."_

**_"And we won't take her to another world, but rather, to another 'time'; She would still technically be home, but to a much 'newer' home."_**

_"Aaah, I see, do you suppose it's time to revisit some old young friends?"_

**_"I think that would be nice, and would be the best thing for her as well."_**

_"When do we go?"_

**_"Right…now."_**

* * *

**Welp, that's it for chapter 1, I'll have the next one up soon.**

**Lol, if any of you have seen 'Stone of Cold Fire', then you know _exactly_ who it is that talking XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaan chapter 2 is up! XD**

**This will probably be it for a little while, I'm trying to at least finish the first chapters of a bunch of other fanfictions I'm working on so I can put them up here.**

**I hope you enjoy:D:D:D**

* * *

"_**Cera!**_" a loud voice suddenly boomed, making Robin jerk from her deep sleep.

She grumbled as she opened her eyes, but her vision was terribly blurry, so she gave a heavy sigh and began to rub them.

Did Gramma and Granpa have visitors? Why would they invite anyone over so late in the evening?

"How many times must I say it, Tricia is _way_ too young to roughhouse like that with you!" the voice, a man's voice, scolded.

Robin didn't recognize it at all.

"Oh Topsy, it's _fine_," another voice she didn't know said, a woman's this time. "Let the girls play how they want."

Who were they? She blinked her eyes, but they were still blurred. So she sat up and rubbed on them again. She then noticed that her back felt really stiff, so did her bed. There was a breeze too, but she was sure that she had her window closed when she got back home.

"Tria, Cera is older, and _much_ more stronger than her sister." Then man's voice said. "She needs to be more gentle with her."

The lady gave a soft laugh. "You worry too much, dear." She said. "Tricia's growing faster than you want to admit, she needs Cera to play with her like this; it'll help her grow strong too."

"Yeah, I'm gonna teach her how to be the toughest Three Horn in the valley, just like me." A younger girls voice said proudly that was soon followed be an even younger, bubbly laugh.

Valley? _Three horn_? What on earth where they talking about?

She opened her eyes once more, but once her vision finally cleared, she was met with unfamiliar surroundings. She was no longer in her room, but sitting within the shade of tree branches and leaves.

She looked around in alarm as frantic thoughts began to race around her mind; What happened? Where was she? Had she been kidnapped?

And her grandparents, where they okay?

She tried to stand up too fast and she cause herself to slip from the branch she was on, giving out a loud scream before she fell down into a large patch of bushes with a loud **_'CRASH!'_**

The moment she landed on the hard ground, she distinctively hear heard two high pitched screams as she just laid there in the lush green leaves; trying to get air back into her lungs.

"What was that?!" the lady asked in a startled tone.

"I'll go check it out!" the girls voice said fearlessly

"Cera, no!" the man cried, "Stay back!"

Robin sat up, finally able to breathe a little, and made to stand to her feet to confront people who were there, as she assumed they might've had something to do with her not being home; But she saw stars when something hard as rock suddenly collided with her head.

"_OUCH!_" Robin and the other girl's voice exclaimed in unison.

"Geeze, what's your problem?!" the girl demanded

Despite her keeled over position and throbbing skull, the question made Robin angry. What was _her_ problem? -She- was the one who stuck her head in so fast and made them bonk heads with each other!

Oh she was _definitely_ gonna give that girl a piece of her mind!

"_Me?_" Robin snapped, bursting from the leaves while still holding her forehead. "You're the one who-"

She had to stop when she met the green eyes of not a young girl like her, but of a young, yellow skinned Triceratops.

The two of them just stared at each other, one from shock of seeing something she had never laid eyes on before, and the other in plain and utter horror.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

Robin was the first to let out an ear shattering scream, and the little Dinosaur was quick to follow as she ran back to another Triceratops infant and a couple of fully grown adults.

The darker skinned adult reacted in an instant and stomped towards Robin with a growl while Robin just let out another scream and tried to dash away.

However, the thick brush caught her legs and she fell over. But she didn't let that stop her, she just began to crawl until she was far enough from the tangling vegetation to try to run again.

But just when Robin was about to get to her feet, she felt something catch her by the left ankle. And she looked over her shoulder to see that the large Dinosaur had grabbed it with his mouth.

She gave a cry when she was then dragged off the ground, and a shrill scream when she felt pain shot up and down her leg when from the awkward angel and him biting down too hard.

Wanting to be set loose, she did the only thing she could think of and sent a strong kick directly under his eye with her free leg.

From the Triceratops point of view, something like that from something so small wouldn't have hurt him too much, but there was something under its foot that felt like there were a bunch of painful stingers that cause him to drop it with a surprised yowl.

When he finally let Robin go, the young girl wasted no time getting to her feet and running away. Well, running with an occasional hop because her ankle still hurt, but that still didn't slow her down as she tried to get as far away from the Dinosaur as possible.

She had to find someplace safe to hide!

She didn't know how many twists and turn she took through the trees and thick foliage, but after it felt like a while had gone by without her stopping, she shot a glance over her shoulder to take a quick look behind her

Only to trip over something and fall face first into the grass.

Whatever she fell over gave a pained groan and she pushed herself up to meet eyes with yet another young dinosaur who had a long neck.

The two of them screamed at the same time and Robin leaped away from him, noticing that there were three other little Dinosaurs screaming as well.

The five of them stayed like that for a short while before Robin finally got it together enough to take off in the other direction.

What was going on? Dinosaurs were supposed to be _extinct!_ But here she was smack in the middle of crazy world surrounded by Dinosaurs of all kinds! After a while, Robin soon began to a little anxious, and her breathing was starting to get a little rough, she had to stop soon, but where could she hide?

Robin finally had to stop when she came to a tall rock wall. It was just a large clear path on both sides and it didn't look like there were any caves around.

"Over here!" a voice suddenly called from the woods. "Let's go this way!"

Robin decided that whoever else was here had to have been the one who abducted her from her room, and they were on their way. She walked up to the wall studying it carefully, it looked climbable, and she could scale it easily since she didn't weigh that much.

she could hear the foot falls growing closer and closer, and she quelled any doubts she had. If they really did kidnap her, she wasn't going to just let them catch her so easily; at the very least she'll make their pursuit of her as hard and difficult as she possibly could!

She grabbed hold of a small ledge on the rock wall and, ignoring the throb in her ankle, began to climb at a swift pace. The top was pretty high up, and if she kept going like this, she could lose them before they made it up themselves and find a cave or something to rest and hide in until she figured out a way to get home.

"Look! Up there!" a rather young sounding voice called, making her stop in surprise.

Was it just an adult who sounded young? She had an Aunt like that,she looked down, she needed to see they're faces anyway when she had the chance to identify them to the police, but when she looked down, she didn't see anyone, just the five Dinosaurs she ran into before.

They were pretty small, so they couldn't have been adults; but she wasn't gonna stick around and wait for one to show up.

"Hey, come down, we won't hurt you" a pinkish-brown, Apatosaurus called up to her when he noticed that she started to climb again.

Robin just snorted, "Yeah right!" she started, "as if I'm going to-" she then paused,gaping down at him. "Holy smokes you can _talk_!" she cried. "Dinosaurs can't talk, they're not even supposed to be here at all!"

"Any idea what it's babbling about?" Triceratops asked.

"Not me, nope nope nope." Said a small Saurolophus with pale, yellow-green skin who sat atop a darker green Stegosaurus. Then she gave a gasp as if she came up with an idea and looked over to a brown Pteranodon. "Hey, maybe you could fly up and talk to it."

"M-me no know if I should," The Pteranodon said with a rather fearful tone. "What if it eat me?"

"If it was gonna eat you, then why'd it just run away screaming it's head off?" The Triceratops asked in snide voice.

Robin felt like her head spinning, this couldn't be happening, it had to be a bad dream!

She then yelped as she nearly slipped from the rumble of thundering footsteps making their way closer and closer and she looked from the little Dinos only to have her eyes widen and heart leap in her throat to see humungous, blue adult Apatosaurus coming towards them; whose head alone towered over her even from her spot on the rock wall thanks to his long, slender neck.

"Children, I heard screaming, what's all the fuss about?" He asked them with an elderly, wise sounding voice.

It didn't look like he saw Robin yet.

"There's a strange thing up there, Grandpa." The small Apatosaurus said, "It won't come down."

The adult hummed in curiosity and turned his head to look and find what his grandson was talking about. Once his red eyes finally met with her, they widened slightly in surprise. "And what are _you_?" he asked curiously, moving his face closer to get a better look.

Even before he noticed Robin, her heart felt like it was beating a million miles per hour, even faster when his attention suddenly fell on her. And when she saw him get closer, that was it, her vision began to grow dark and her head suddenly started to feel light.

The last thing she remembered before losing all consciousness was wondering what exactly was going on and the sensation of falling when her numb hands finally lost their grip.

She was still on Earth, wasn't she?

* * *

**I had to look it up to see what the name for Littlefoots species was, and both of the names Brontosaurs and Apatosaurus were there, I guess he can be called either-or, but I just decided to go with Apatosaurus. **

**I hope you enjoyed, see ya next time. :D:D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man this Chapter was freaking long, I couldn't find a good spot to cut off for the next chapter XD. Oh well, hopefully it'll at least make for a good read.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, I hope you all enjoy the chapter until then:D:D:D**

* * *

When Robin started to come back into consciousness, she felt something rubbing over her head in slow, comforting strokes, and a gentle voice humming a tune every now and then between them.

Robin figured that her Grandmother must have come into her room, she'd always hum and rub her head when she was having a nightmare. She then let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, it was all just a crazy dream…" she murmured, keeping her eyes closed and leaning into her pillow as she her Grandmother continue to stroke her hair. "Is supper ready Gramma? I wanna tell you and Granpa about it."

"I'm sorry little one, but I think you may be confusing me for someone else."

Robin's eyes shot open at the strangers voice and she sat up with a sharp gasp, looking forward and seeing that she still wasn't in her room, but in a grassy clearing.

She looked back down to see what she had been laying on that she somehow confused for her pillow, seeing a large gray skinned tail. Her heart pounded in her chest as she followed along it to find out what it was attached too, and her jaw dropped when she saw a towering Apatosaurus staring down at her, female this time.

"Don't be frightened," the Apatosaurus said in a soft tone. "I won't harm you."

Robin just gave a scream that had been stuck in her throat, and she pushed herself up with her right leg and jumped over the large creatures' tail with a good distance. But as soon as her weight fell on her left foot, she gave a shriek and instantly crumpled to the ground when a white hot pain erupted in her leg; it was even worse in her ankle.

"_Owww_!" she moaned, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she clutched her ankle.

"Oh my," she heard a voice say in worry. And she looked up just in time to see the face of the female Apatosaurus inches away from her.

Robin hurt too much to try and move away and she could only flinched when the dinosaur gently bit down on the folds on the back of her soccer jersey. Before she knew, she was picked up and placed back where she had been lying before.

Robin only sat there in stunned silence for a short time before she hesitantly looked up at the Apatosaurus as she offered her a kind smile.

"Please, try to rest." She said. "You've got a good sprain in your leg, so it's best to not to put too much weight on it for a day or two."

"Grandma!" a young voice yelled making Robin duck down and hide behind the elder Dinosaurs tail before peeking over it to see the five little ones from before running towards them.

"Grandpa's gathering the other grownups." The little Apatosaurus told her before an eager look spread across his features. "Is it awake yet?"

"Who cares if it's awake, I just wanna know what it is already!" the Triceratops said, rather rudely "it has to be the weirdest looking thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Cera!" The small Apatosaurus said with a stern look.

"Geeze, who ever knew that Dinosaurs could be so rude!" Robin snapped, hearing them give a gasp as she rose to her knees and showed herself. She had a hard frown and her hands where placed on her hips. "If you seriously can't tell, I'm a girl!"

But her anger was squashed by surprise when something suddenly jumped on top of the tail in front of Robin, and she looked into the big blue eyes of the Saurolophus. "But you really are very strange, you are, you are." She said in a cute little voice. "What kind of girl are you?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused by her question.

"Well, you do not look like a swimmer like me," she said. "No, no, no."

"You got no wings, so you not flyer." He said flying around her and looking her over before he suddenly flew up close to her face and poke her nose with a spiny finger. "Too squishy." He commented. "You not Threehorn either."

"Pff, that's for sure!" the Triceratops scoffed.

"I'm… I'm a human." Robin said, calming down a bit. "You all act as if you've never seen one, aren't there others like me around somewhere?"

"No." Came the adult Dinosaurs reply. "I myself have been around for many seasons, and it isn't until this very moment that I have ever seen anyone quite like you."

Robin looked down at the ground, they'd never seen anyone like her before? She couldn't understand how that would be possible, but it was. And as she looked around, she was absolutely positive that she was still on Earth.

If the Valley they were in had a few buildings, a road and all the giant lizards were taken away, she'd feel like she was home…

"Well, My names Littlefoot." The small Apatosaurus introduced, changing the subject.

"I'm Ducky, and this is my little brother Spike." The Saurolophus said with a smile as she patted the front leg of the Stegosaurs. Spike didn't say anything, but he gave her a big grin.

"Me Petrie."

"And this is Cera." Littlefoot said, looking to the Triceratops as she only gave a snort. "Do you have a name?"

"Um, I'm Robin." She told him.

"It is very nice to meet you Robin, it is, it is." Ducky said before she suddenly jumped into Robin's lap and gave her a friendly hug.

"Oh, you are so warm," she commented in surprise, nestling closer into the girls' stomach. "It feels like the bright circle, only… it's _you_."

"Me feel! Me Feel!" Petrie excitedly said, flying onto her shoulder and nuzzling under her neck, "Oooo, Ducky right! Robin very, _very_ warm."

Pretty soon, the rest of the young dinosaurs came closer, minus Cera, who only held up her nose with grumpy "_humph_!"

Robin herself felt a bit squished with so much close contact, but she didn't do anything against them and just waited until they were done.

"Hey," Littlefoot suddenly started, nudging her hair with his nose, "this is kinda like what our old friend Tickles has, what's it called?"

"It's hair."

"You have very pretty hair, Robin," Ducky told her, "yes you do, yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie grabbed an arm full of it, and took a big whiff. "Oh, and it smell pretty too!"

"_~Okaaay~, _uncomfortable." Robin stated as took Ducky off her lap and got up, careful of her hurt ankle, before looking up to Littlefoots' grandmother. "What do I call you?"

"Just Grandma Longneck will do fine." She told her with a smile.

"And you can call me Grandpa." A new voice said and she looked around the see the male Apatosaurus from before coming towards them, a smile on his old features. "All the young ones, regardless if they're related, are welcome to call me that."

"Thanks, I guess…." Robin said, looking away as a shy and embarrassed feeling welled up.

Grandpa Longneck only gave a short chuckle before he turned to meet eyes with Grandma Longneck. "We best get going now dear, the others are anxious for some answers."

…

…

…

…

…

Robin had followed closely behind Grandpa Longneck the best she could with her hurt ankle, but it wasn't too long before she noticed that they were coming up on a very large herd of _very_ big Dinosaurs of all types all gathered around and waiting for them to show.

The young girl definitely didn't want to be in the center of attention in that kind of group, especially because they looked rather distressed, so she just hide behind Grandpa Longnecks' huge leg until someone told her it was safe to come out.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck both explained what happened after Robin had woken up, all from what she was and what her name was. Once they were done speaking that's when to questions started.

"Where did it come from?

"Is it dangerous?"

"Are our hatchlings safe with it in the Valley?"

"Please, calm down a moment." Grandma Longneck said. "I know that she is indeed rather strange looking, but I assure you that she seems quite harmless."

"_Harmless_? Ha!" Topps snorted. "I have a sore under my eye that tells me otherwise."

"Somehow, I don't believe she ever seen anyone like us before, she was just a little frightened." Grandpa Longneck explained. "Can you really blame her for defending herself?"

Mr. Threehorn grumbled a bit, and Grandpa Longneck stooped his head down until it was directly before his left hind leg.

"Come on out, dear, let them see you." Grandpa Longneck said.

After a moment, Robin finally peeked out, looking at everyone nervously. But once she saw that they weren't going to try and attack her, she slowly limped out from behind her hiding place.

"Oh, how cute," came a familiar voice.

She looked over to the band of Triceratops' she had seen when she first woke up, and the female one with soft pink skin smiled at her.

But she seemed to be the only one who thought so when a chorus of whispering suddenly flooded the air. They were too hushed and jumbled together for Robin to make out, but she had a feeling that whatever they were saying was less than pleasant.

"How do we _really_ know that it won't try to hurt our children?" Mr. Threehorn suddenly asked, "I say we take no chances and chase the thing out of our Valley for good!"

Whatever fear Robin felt before was lost upon hearing the coarse words of the Triceratops, and in its place rose the familiar bitterness and anger she'd always felt before.

"All right, that does it!" Robin yelled, a very intimidating glare on her face.

With balled fists, she tried to stomp up before to Mr. Threehorn, but in the eyes of everyone else it only looked like a silly hobble because of her injury.

"First, I'm a _girl_!" she started, "second, I'm a human, not an '_it_' or a '_thing_'!" she added.

Topps actually started to back up at Robin's boldness, his eyes wide. It was odd having something as small as her stand up and speak to him like this.

"And third!" she said in a raised voice, "my name isn't creature or weird or strange, it's Robin, got it?! RO-_BIN_!" the Triceratops stumbled over his words from surprise, but he soon got control over himself and his brow furrowed in anger.

"Now see here!" he started.

"No!" Robin yelled. "I haven't done anything wrong at all, but _you_ have!"

She then gestured to her leg. "You only sprained my ankle, but what would I have done if you broke it? There's no hospital around and I really don't think you have the brains to fix a broken leg!"

Again Mr. Threehorn was caught tongue-tied, but Robin still wasn't finished.

"_You_ were the one who attacked me first _and_ you hurt me! Even though you're so much bigger then I am!"

"I don't have to leave if I don't want to because this is all _your_ fault!"

Have said her piece, Robin whirled around and limped away, ignoring the murmurs and whispers as she disappeared into the thick shrubbery.

It wasn't long before the young girl could no longer hear voices as she trudged through the shrubbery. Her leg was aching, but she was too angry to care as she imagined Mr. Threehorn falling off a cliff over and over again in her mind.

She was actually so lost in thought that she couldn't even hear voices calling after her.

Who did that dumb Triceratops think he was, spouting off like that, he acted as if he knew the best way for everything in the whole world.

"Hey!"

Well she would be sure to keep her distance away from that crabby old gecko! She didn't ever want to see his mean, warty, big nosed face ever agai-

"_**HEY**_!"

Robin gave a gasp when a large yellow object suddenly jumped directly in her path, and she took a step back to see that it was Cera. She just waited there panting a little, and pretty soon she heard other footfalls behind her and she looked behind to see that Littlefoot and all the other young Dinosaurs approaching.

"Can you not here or what?!" she then heard Cera snap once she got her breath back. "I've been yelling for ages!"

"Well what do you want?" Robin demanded, deciding that she already didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"You had no right to talk to my dad like that!" Cera told her in a firm voice.

"He did it to me first!" Robin stated, crossing her arms proudly. "So it serves him right!"

"You need to go and say you're sorry to him right now!" the little Triceratops told her in a demandeing voice. "He's letting you stay in the Valley after all!"

"Only because now he knows that _he's_ the one that was wrong!" Robin said, walking around Cera and walking away. "Because_ I_ was the one who told him so!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Cera yelled after her. "I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well I'm done talking to you!" Robin stated, continuing to walk on without looking back.

"I said get back here!"

Robin said nothing more, keeping her nose in the air; and when she still didn't turn around, Cera gave an angry growl and stooped low to the ground, pawing a foot over the ground before she charged at her., Head-butting Robin right in the rear with a force that knocked her off her feet.

Robin gasped at the unexpected assault and fell on her stomach with a loud, "Oof!"

"That'll teach _you_ to ignore me!" Cera stated, starting to walk off with her head and tail in the air as Robin got to her hands and knees.

Robin clenched her teeth in rage, she wasn't gonna just let her walk away with shoving her like that! "Some Dinosaur _you_ are!" she started, noticing a rock the size of a soft ball to her right, "Attacking someone who's injured with their back turned!"

"You're just a sneaky coward!"

"What did you say?!" Cera demanded, whipping around.

Robin only grabbed the rock and threw it at her as hard as she could. Cera gave a gasp and turned her head and face away, but it hit her square in the shoulder, making her cry out.

"Throw a rock at _me_, will you?!" the Cera demanded as she charged her again.

Robin got to a knee, minding her ankle, just waiting until the right moment; and once Cera was almost upon her, she jumped as high as she could and leapfrogged over the young Triceratops before she sent a good, hard slap at Ceras' tail as she ran under her.

But to her surprise, Cera made no notice of it, she only seemed slightly confused when Robin just suddenly seemed to disappear from in front of her.

She skidded to a halt and whirled around just as Robin landed behind her. Robin made to stand, but as she tried to think of something else she could do to hurt Cera back, she forgot all about her injury and put all of her weight on her bad leg, making her grab her ankle while letting out a hiss of pain.

Taking advantage of Robins distraction, Cera charged once again and struck her in the back, so hard, she actually knocked her in a good distance the air before she fell face fist into the ground.

Robin just lay there, trying to get her breath back, when Cera hit her, she felt her spine pop from the force; and for a moment, she was scared that she was paralyzed at first. But to her relief she could still move her fingers and toes, although she almost wished it otherwise because she hurt all over.

"Ha! That'll teach you to challenge a Threehorn!" Cera stated as she walked off with a flick of tail, obviously very proud of herself for coming out the victor over the scuffle.

Before the fight had started, Littlefoot had herded that others away a safe distance to wait until it was over. He sent Cera a distasteful look for a short moment, and then he went over to Robins' side, checking her over with concern.

"Robin, are you okay?" Ducky asked with a soft, hesitant voice.

"I'm fine!" she said firmly as she pushed herself up, rubbing at the dirt on her face, not meeting anyone's eyes.

In truth, she was covered is scratches and grass stains, and a spot on her lower back was stinging like crazy; plus, she was pretty sure that she had bruises everywhere, but her pride was already dented enough by her defeat to admit that she really felt hurt.

"Are you sure?" Littlefoot asked, "You don't look so good."

She suddenly heard sniffing and she looked over her shoulder to see Spike smelling at the sore spot on her back. She quickly got to her feet, making sure to keep her ankle in check this time.

"Hey, I'm pretty hungry, do you have any apple trees or berry bushes around here?" Robin asked. It was a half serious question, she hadn't eaten anything at all in a very long time, but she also really wanted to divert their attention from what happened. "Or is there anything that has fruit in it?"

"What that?" Petrie asked.

"Fruit? They grow from trees, or bushes, whichever you can find some are kind big and some a small; they're really juicy and taste sweet."

"_Oooh_, you mean sweet bubbles and tree sweets." Littlefoot said.

"Yeah…_those_." Robin said, going along with the weird names.

"We know where you can find some really yummy sweet bubbles," Ducky said as climbed up on Spikes' back. "Don't we, Spike?"

The Stegosaurs said nothing, but his violet eyes lit up in excitement and he gave a nod of his head,

"Lead away," Robin said, putting on a strained smile, "let's hurry before I collapse from hunger."

Spike, Ducky and Petrie all hurried ahead, but Littlefoot hung back with Robin; he still felt concerned about her, and it looked like her limping got a little worse.

"Hey Robin, if your leg's bothering you, I could give you a ride on my back if you wanted." Littlefoot said. "I think I'm just big enough for you to-"

"I can walk by myself, _alright_?!" Robin said in a voice that told him to drop the idea immediately. "It's not the first time I ever sprained an ankle!"

"O..okay then….Sorry," Littlefoot said, looking down at the ground with a rather sad look on his face.

Robin noticed it and instantly felt bad; she was hurt and mad, but she shouldn't have snapped at him like that, he only tried to help her.

"But thank you anyway, Littlefoot," she started in a soft voice, turning her face as she felt an embarrassed blush coming on, "It's nice that you offered."

Littlefoot just gave her a smile and he nodded. But he still held back and kept pace with her. If she needed help for anything, he'd make sure to be there.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I had been a pretty good walk before they finally arrived to a rather large berry bush. Robin eased herself to sit down next to it while the others started to help themselves to some.

"So you eat these all the time, right?" Robin asked.

"Oh, Yes, yes, yes," Ducky said. "They're really yummy."

"And you never feel bad afterwards?" she asked again, she really didn't want to get sick in a place where there definitely wasn't a doctor around.

"Me no think so," the Petrie said as he perched near the top of the bush and picked off a few berries. "They my very favorite and me never feel bad."

Robin picked a purplish-red berry herself, just eyeing it for a second before she slowly placed it in her mouth and chewed it. An almost bitter, sweet and sour taste washed over her tongue before she swallowed it.

She waited a while to see if she felt different after eating it, but when no change occurred, she figured that they were safe and began to pick more.

They definitely weren't going to be _her_ favorite, but they would do for now until she found other things she would be able to eat.

Once she ate her fill, she looked over at some trees that where nearby, then at her ankle before she paused the others as they continued to eat.

"Hey guys, do you think you could do me a quick favor?" she asked.

"Sure Robin," Littlefoot said. "What do you need?"

"Just a couple of things, could you bring me some sticks and vine?"

"I get whole bunches of sticks!" Petrie said as he fly off.

"Me too! Me too!" Ducky said as she followed close behind him.

"And I'll get some vines." Littlefoot announced. "Be right back!"

Spike was the only one who stayed behind as he wasn't finished eating, and he took a huge bite out of the berry bush, cleaning the skinny branches completely bare. He hummed in joy as he munched away, and Robin couldn't help but smile at his happy expression.

And after a few moments, everyone else finally returned and laid out the items she requested beside her.

Robin picked though all the sticks and pulled out a couple that were wider and about the same size. Then she placed them on either side of her injured ankle and started to coil the vines around them.

"What are you doing with those, Robin?" Ducky asked.

"I'm making a splint." The young girl answered. "It'll give my ankle more support and help it heal."

"My Granpa taught me how in case I ever ended alone when we go camping."

She stopped when she was ready to pull it tight, taking a deep breath before she quickly pulled the vines together into a knot.

Robin cringed at first, letting out a pained grunt, but slowly the sharp sting turned into a dull ache. "That should do it for now…" she said, setting the knot.

"Ducky, Spike!" a voice suddenly called in the distance. "It's time to come home."

"We have to go now," Ducky said, climbing up on Spikes back. "Bye Littlefoot, by Robin, We'll see you tomorrow, we will, we will."

"By guys." Littlefoot said.

"Me better go too," Petrie said as he took off from his perch on Robin's shoulders. "Mamma no like my flying when it dark."

"Dark?" Robin asked, looking up at the sky. And to her surprise, she saw that the sky had started to turn pink, it started getting late without her realizing.

"Good night Petrie, see you tomorrow." Littlefoot said.

Once he was gone, Littlefoot walked over to Robin with a rather exhausted look on his face. "Well, we better get going too," he said. "Grandma and Grandpa will worry if we're not back before the Bright Circle's gone."

Robin felt a little confused by the word 'Bright Circle', but then it dawned on her that he was talking about the sun. She tried to get up on her own, but she had been on her feet for most of the day because of her stubbornness, and now she was paying for it.

She looked up at Littlefoot for a second, biting her lip even though it was just the two of them now, it was still gonna be hard for her to ask for this kind of help.

"Hey, Littlefoot…"she started, unable to keep his gaze as she felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. "Is….is that offer for a ride still open?"

"My ankle… really, really hurts now."

"Oh sure, climb on." He said, coming up directly beside her and leaning his neck down to her. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled herself up and climbed up on his back. And after he was sure that she was on securely, he started off down the path towards home.

…

…

…

…

"So, how come you only ate the sweet bubbles earlier?" Littlefoot asked as the two of them continued to stroll down the path to where his Grandparents sleeping spot was. "The green food was really good too."

"I can barely stand greens enough as it is, but humans can't eat leaves and stuff like that." Robin informed him as she idly played with passing bushes while she rode on his back. "We can only eat certain kinds of vegetables, along fruits and meat."

Littlefoot suddenly paused, and he gave a rather worried look. "Meat?" he asked rather nervously. "You like to eat meat?"

Robin inwardly kicked herself, he was a plant eater after all, of course he wouldn't be too keen on finding out that she ate meat as well.

"Well, I do like it, but I never eat anything that talks to me." Robin told him. "I'm pretty sure that I can get by on fruits, maybe I'll even get lucky and find some nuts somewhere, my Granma says they're a really good source of protein."

"Plus I really don't think Dinosaurs would taste very good at all, anyways, and I don't really like the idea of finding out if I'm right."

"So you're kind of like Chomper, then." Littlefoot stated as he continued on his way, it mostly to himself, but it caught Robin's curiosity.

"Who?"

"He's a Sharptooth that me and friends hatched." Littlefoot answered her. "He only bit Cera once before, but that was when he a just a little baby, he's never tried to eat us."

"We kind of became like another family to him."

Robin didn't know exactly what kind of Dinosaur this Chomper was, but she was smart enough to guess that 'Sharptooth' was a title for the ones that at meat.

She definitely hoped she would never meet one of those while she was here.

"You might not want to tell the others about it, though," Littlefoot suggested.

"Well, no promises, if it ever comes up I'm not gonna lie." Robin said. "I guess I'll have to just show everyone that I certainly don't plan on ever eating them."

"Even Cera?"

Robin frowning slightly at her name. "I'll have to think about _that_ a little bit…."

Littlefoot let out a laugh. "Oh, and I've been wanting to ask, what's that thing you have around your neck?"

Robin looked down at a plastic case she wore as a necklace on a thick black string.

"Well, I have this thing called 'Asthma', lots of people have it." Robin explained, taking it in her hands and fiddling around with it. "It's a condition that makes it really hard to breathe sometimes, especially if you run or get too worked up, so you have to use a special medicine for it in case an attack ever happens."

"That sounds kind of scary," Littlefoot commented.

"Meh, it' more annoying than scary, I haven't had an Asthma attack in forever because I know how to control it, so I don't even need to use the medicine." Robin said, letting it drop from her hands and looking away with a rather angry look. "But everyone I know doesn't believe me and they have to go and make such a big deal out of it and make me carry it around everywhere I go…"

"They don't think I can take care of myself and they never let me to do anything I want to do either!"

Before Littlefoot could ask what she meant, a voice beat him to the punch.

"There you two are, we were afraid you had gotten lost."

A bit surprised, they looked ahead to see that the two of them had made it back, and both Grandma and Grandpa Longneck waiting for them in their sleeping spot.

"Robin! What in the world?" Grandma Longneck began in surprise once she noticed Robins dirty, scraped and grass stained state. "What happened?"

"She and Cera got in a fight, Grandma." Littlefoot told her as Robin slid off his back.

"A fight?" Grandpa Longneck asked with a little concern.

"And not a fair one either!" Robin grumbled.

"I don't know how children behave where you're from, Robin," Grandma Longneck started in a firm tone, "But we will have no fighting here in the Great Valley!"

The young girl only crossed her arms, saying nothing as she looked down at the ground with the look of a scolded child.

"Look at you, you're absolutely filthy." Grandma Longneck chided, bringing her face down close to her.

Robin jerked when she suddenly felt something huge and wet run over her face, and she grimaced when she realized that it was Grandma Longnecks tongue.

"Whoa! No licking!" Robin said, quickly backing away while making a face. "I'll take a bath tomorrow!"

"Right now I just wanna go to sleep."

"Well, there's plenty of room here with us." Grandpa Longneck said as he bedded down beside his mate. "You can sleep close to me if you like."

"No thanks," she said walking off a little ways to an old log that had a large patch of soft moss growing on it. "I'll be just fine over here." She said,

"Are you sure?" Grandma Longneck asked. "You might get cold sleeping by your lonesome."

"Yep, I'm good." Robin said curtly, laying down and getting comfortable as she used the moss as a makeshift pillow. " 'night."

She had to back to the three of them, but she just listened for a moment to them rustling around trying to get comfortable. "Come to bed now Littlefoot, it's late." She heard Grandpa Longneck say and after a little while longer, everything was still and silent except for the sound of night bugs singing their songs.

…

…

…

…

…

Sometime during the night, Littlefoot had woken up with something nagging at him.

He couldn't understand what it was at first, but when he looked over to where Robin was sleeping, even in the darkness, he could see that she was shivering very hard from the cold.

Getting up, Littlefoot carefully walked over to her. Looking her over, he couldn't help but smile a little at remembering her stubbornness earlier. He knew that she'd get cold laying by herself, but she just went ahead and did her own thing.

Just like Cera did.

They actually seemed to be a lot alike, they were both a bit gruff, but they could be very nice too; He found himself silently wondering, had they all met under different circumstances, if the two of them would get along a better with each other.

But in the end, all he could do was hope that they wouldn't fight anymore during Robin's stay.

Giving a soft sigh, he slowly nestled down beside her and laid his neck over her side. And sure enough Robin's shivering soon started to quiet down.

"Have nice sleep stories Robin…." He whispered before he finally fell back into his slumber.

* * *

**Whew...5222 words, I think I'll go and try and revive myself now...**

**I hope you liked it. :):)**


End file.
